Stories of Ninjago
by Spinjago
Summary: A Collaboration of short stories with Kaicecream about everyone's favorite Ninja (or villains, or who ever really). Accepting story requests now!
1. Kai's Nyan Cat challenge

Kai sat in a chair wondering how he got into this mess. (FLASHBACK) Lloyd walked into the game room. "Hey guys what are you doing" he asked? "Playing fists of fury" Kai responded. "Cool hand me a controller" Lloyd said. "Sorry kicking Cole's butt right now you can join next round" Kai responded. "Ok" was all they got from Lloyd as he sat down right next to Jay who had a sinister smile plastered on his face. "What's got you all creepy looking this fine afternoon" Lloyd jokingly asked? "Oh just some challenge I keep reading about. People are saying its more annoying than me" Jay said hoping at least Kai would take the bait.

And as Jay expected Kai whipped around and said "Jay there is nothing in this world more annoying than you". "Oh really Kai" Jay said with a smug look on his face? "Yeah and wipe that look off your face" Kai said in his trademark arrogant way. "Why don't you put your money where you big mouth is" Jay asked in victory? "Maybe I just will then" Kai said ready for anything or so he thought. Jay just said "follow me" and motioned Kai to follow him out of the room. Kai left leaving just Cole and Lloyd behind wondering what just happened. Jay led Kai into a small storage room at the back of the Bounty. The room only had a chair and small table in it. The sheer fact that Jay had it already set up made Kai feel as if he was lured into a trap like a fool. And he was right as Jay sat him down in the chair and tied him to it. "Be right back" Jay said as he walked out of the room. (END OF FLASHBACK)

Which bring us back to the present as Kai sits there waiting for Jay's annoying challenge to begin. Kai watched as Jay walked in with a laptop and headphones. "Ok are you ready Kai" Jay asked? "I was born ready" Kai replied with a smug look on his face. Jay just smiled and put the laptop down on the table and turned it on. He went to and typed in Nyan Cat. "Ha he thinks cat videos are going to break me" Kai though again with this smug look on his face. Jay clicked on of the video's and paused it at the beginning. He then put the headphones on Kai. "How long is the video" Kai asked. "Oh just 10 hours" Jay replied as he pushed play and ran out of the room.

Kai face instantly twisted from smug to horror the moment the music began to play. "What did I just do" he though as the torture began. About 10 minutes in Kai had already had enough as he started yelling for someone to come untie him. After about 2 minutes of yelling Kai stopped and looked as he accepted his challenge. Until about hour 2 when he started trying to get himself out of the ropes to no avail. Hour 5 Kai was actually crying for it to stop. When it hit 7 hours Kai looked like a prisoner in a restraint jacket kicking and screaming to be let out. About 9 hours in Kai became quite and still looking like a zombie just sitting there drooling. Then finally 10 hours in the torture stopped.

After Kai was let out he had nightmares about the song for 2 weeks. Kai was sitting on the couch playing fists of fury with Cole once more. "Ha 3 to 0 you've been thoroughly rocked" Kai said as Cole looked down in defeat again. Just then Jay walked in "Hey Kai want to watch a marathon of my favorite show with me" Jay asked? "NOOOOOOOOOOO" Kai yelled as he ran out of the room crying. Jay just stood there and laughed heartily. Cole just looked at Jay and asked "Ok what happened"?

AUTHORS NOTE: Hey everyone this is a collaboration of short stories I'm going to write with Kaicecream. Be sure to send in your story request and is might be made into a short story here.

Question: What is the most annoying song to you guys? And is it more annoying than the Nyan cat song?


	2. Chappie 2

This one is by Kaicecream

Chen was in his kitchen cooking up some of his famous Puffy Potstickers. He was having so much fun singing and cooking he didn't notice the serpentine standing right behind him they suddenly put their hand over his mouth causing him to drop the bag of flour he was holding it spilled and got flour everywhere. He was fighting they drug him out of the kitchen and took him outside and loaded him onto their Rattle Copter then it took off from the island.

"What's going on what's the meaning of this?!" Chen asked.

"Sssshut up we'll be there sssoon enough" Lasha said.

Chen dozed off for what seemed like hours when he felt the ride getting bumpy so he assumed they were at their destination they came back there and gaged him and then carried him off the Rattle Copter they were heading for the tombs underground Chen started struggling.

"Mmmph! Mmmph!" Chen was flailing.

"Ssshut up before we shut you up" one unimportant serpentine said.

"No no take the gage of I want to hear his little complaints" Lasha sounded bitter.

He was carried underground and they were walking down a really long tunnel Chen was dumbfounded he had no idea what this was about why would they suddenly attack him and kidnap him after all he did for them he had some noodles catered to their slither pits several times and this is how they treat him may be the stupid ninja had something to do with this as they and the serpentine weren't necessarily enemies anymore. He thought were broken when they banged his head on the roof of the tomb.

"Ouch! Watch it scaly fool!" Chen snapped.

"Sssorry" the snake said.

They took him into the tomb he glanced around it looked like a pretty nice place serpentine just stared in confusion they took him into one of their little houses and took him to a dark empty room in the back there was a small grate on the floor a little ways down was a small room like a jail cell.

"That's your dessstination I hope you are going to be comfortable becausssse you're going to be there for a long time" Lasha had a smug look on his face.

"How am I going to get down there exactly?" Chen asked almost afraid of the answer.

"Well Chen because your our favorite noodle guy we have decided to do this in honor of you" Lasha said.

"What?" Chen was confused.

"The little grate here is a trap door we know how much you love trap doors" Lasha said.

They set him down on the grate Lasha started laughing his head.

"Send him down boys while I go get my tools" Lasha sneered.

The grate opened and Chen plummeted he was screaming and flailing he hit the bottom and hurt his backside he stood up and looked up at the serpentine they grate closed and they stood there waving at him he looked around there was a small uncomfortable looking bed, sink ,and toilet.

"Oh here you go so you won't be bored" he threw a little doll down at Chen.

"Gee thanks" Chen whispered.

"What on earth did I do to deserve this" Chen whined.

Moments later Lasha returned with a tool box he set it down and was talking to the other serpentine Chen sat down on the little bed he was seriously thinking hard about what he possible could have done to make this snake so bitter but he was coming up with nothing.

"Ok Chen let's get started fish him out boys" Lasha said.

"You won't get away with this my friend Clouse and daughter will notice I'm missing and come find me" Chen said.

"Oh? Well guess what they kinda have to find you first unfortunately they never will" Lasha began laughing manically.

"What did I ever do to you?" Chen asked.

"Oh don't worry friend that will be revealed in due time hopefully before your dead" Lasha sneered.

"Please you can't kill me your to lame" Chen said after gulping.

"I'm ssssorry who holdsss all the cardsss right now?" Lasha said.

"Not for long" Chen said.

Back at Chen's island Skylor was sitting in her room she thought it was a little weird that her dad hasn't bothered her in a awhile so she decided to go see what he was doing she went to his room he wasn't there so she went to his throne that he usually sat on he wasn't there either then she remember that he was cooking in the kitchen so she went into the kitchen.

"Hey dad what are you…dad?"

Skylor looked around the kitchen was a mess there was flour everywhere and there was the unfinished Puffy Potstickers she ran out of the kitchen and went to find Clouse when she finally found him she was out of breath.

"Clouse huff huff dads gone" Skylor said winded.

"Where?" Clouse asked

"That's what I mean I don't know the kitchen is a mess and he didn't finish making his Puffy Potstickers" Skylor explained.

They went to the kitchen and looked around for clues they opened every cabinet and drawer until Skylor finally found something.

"Hey look at this" Skylor showed it to him.

"A scale? Serpentine? but why?" Clouse was confused.

"I don't get why the serpentine would want dad I mean he's pathetic" Skylor said.

"Well come on were going to save him" Clouse said.

"Um you mean you're going to save him I have a mani pedi at one so sorry I'm a little busy" Skylor said.

"Unbelievable" Clouse said.

He headed out to save Chen by himself he decided why not try the tombs first but there were five tombs which to check first he thought hard about then decided why not the venomari so he headed for the tomb he hated snakes but he had to do this for Chen he went into the tomb and asked around if anyone had seen Chen.

"Oh yea Lasha and some other serpentine carried him into that house over there" the snake said.

"Well that was easy" Clouse said.

He went over to the house and he could already hear Chen's screams he kicked the door in and followed the sound of Chen's screams to a room.

"Ssshut up Chen it'sss not that bad oh wait yea it isss ahahahahahaha" Lasha was laughing.

"Water board him" Lasha ordered.

"Oh doesss that hurt Chen I bet it doesss hahahahahah good hahahahahahah you feel the rue hahahahahahaha" Lasha was laughing manically.

"Such hate" Clouse whispered.

Clouse broke in scaring everyone he used his dark magic to take care of the other serpentine but he wanted to ask Lasha a few questions he held his weapon up to Lasha's neck.

"What did Chen ever do to you to warrant such hate?" Clouse asked.

"Oh do you really want to know well I'll tell you my tell of woe I had finally met the snake of my dreams for our date I ordered her some of HIS noodles well guess what she didn't like his noodles and said I lied to her because your noodles are supposed to be the best and guess what she doesn't talk to me anymore so I decided to make Chen pay for it" Lasha explained.

"Are you serious all this over some noodles you snakes have no lives" Clouse said.

He locked Lasha down in the cell and took Chen back to the island where he could get some medical attention as he was in pretty rough shape after Chen got better Clouse explained the situation.

"Whaaat your telling me that I had to stop preparing for the tournament over some NOODLES!" Chen was furious.

That night Chen was happy to be back in his own place he got in his bed and pulled his blanket over him he fell into a deep sleep but only two hours in Chen began tossing and turning he suddenly jolted upright in his bed he was sweating and breathing hard he glanced around rapidly before realizing he was in his bedroom he got up and went into his bathroom and splashed water on his face he looked in the mirror his eyes had bags he had a very long day he went back to bed to attempt sleep again he tried just lying in bed for a minute and letting his mind wander then he dozed off but to no success he had another nightmare this time he screamed in terror Clouse burst through his door.

"What happened?!" Clouse was shocked.

"Oh sorry Clouse I just had a nightmare" Chen sounded miserable.

"Oh Chen don't worry it's over now and the snake responsible is currently in the cell so they'll never hurt you again" Clouse comforted.

"Would you like me to stay in here until you fall asleep?" Clouse offered.

"Yes please" Chen said.

Clouse pulled up a chair and sat at the desk in Chen's room.

"Tomorrow we'll make some trap doors to help you feel better" Cluse said.

"Thanks Clouse" Chen said. And with that Chen fell asleep.

WELL HE WE GO SORRY IF IT'S CHEESY HAHAHA IT'S A LITTLE NEW FOR ME


	3. Cole's Date

Cole was sweating heavily as he walked into the bathroom after a long day of training. "I hope Jay didn't use all the hot water again" Cole thought aloud as he turned the shower head on. His fears were confirmed when the sheer coldness of the water sent shivers down his spine. "AGH JAY" Cole screamed. "Wow that felt like I got stabbed with 1000 icy cold needles" Cole thought to himself as he dried with a towel.

Afterward Cole made his way to the kitchen where the others were waiting for him. "Oh hey guys what's for dinner" Cole asked? "Were ordering takeout tonight you have to pick it up though" Kai told him. "So you guys literally waited until I was finished training and showering so you could send me to get it when you could've easily done it yourself" Cole asked? His only response was everyone pointing at the door. Cole sighed as he walked out.

Cole arrived at Chen's noodle house about 30 minutes later. He walked in and got in line. Cole heard several groups of customers giggle as he waited several of them were staring. "Hey Skylor" Cole greeted as he walked up to the counter. 'Oh hi Cole how are you today" She asked? "Good" Cole replied. "Well here's your order Kai already called it in" She said handing him a bag. "Thanks Skylor" Cole said taking the bag. As he made his way out he felt a tap on his shoulder. Cole turned to see a young woman about his age just standing there looking at him. "Hello" Cole said. "Hi my name is Sarah and I wanted to know if you wanted to go on a date tomorrow night" she asked him. Cole was slightly taken aback by her bluntness. "Umm sure" Cole said. "Oh really sweet thanks lets meet her at 500 tomorrow" She said and then walked off to go tell her friends. "Ok" Cole said flatly still trying to process what just happened. He just shook his head and went home.

When Cole arrived everyone was waiting at the table. "Finally" Kai said as he hungrily scarfed his food down. "Sensei I have to skip tomorrow night's training lesson" Cole told Wu. "And why must you skip" Wu asked? "Because I…Have a date tomorrow" Cole told him getting gasps from everyone around the table. After an onslaught of questions the ninja retired for the night.

The next morning Cole got up early to start training. Cole was going to make up for the time he would lose at his date later. By the time the others got up to join him Cole was thoroughly soaked with sweat already. They trained on the deck for a few hours then they relocated to the training ground below deck. "Let's have a tournament" Jay said. "Ok" everyone agreed and with that hours flew by as the ninja battled to see who the best at various aspects of ninjahood was. By the time they came up the sun was setting. Cole had a look of horror on his face as he screamed "Oh man I'm so late its 620"! Cole then jumped off of the bounty and raced for the restaurant.

You have to be pretty boss to buy a fancy suit, get soap, and wash yourself thoroughly in a public pond all without getting noticed the way Cole did on his way to Chen's noodle house. "630" Cole thought aloud as he entered checking the time. He looked around but couldn't find her. "She already left" Skylor told Cole when she saw him. "I got so caught up with training I lost track of time" Cole told her. "She seemed pretty upset" Skylor Said. "Do you know where she lives" Cole asked? "Oh yea she's a regular" Skylor said as she wrote down the address. "Thanks" Cole said as he ran outside.

Cole arrived at his destination which was a fairly fancy looking house. He walked up to the door and knocked. "Who is it" Sarah asked as she opened the door? "It's me Cole" He replied as the door opened all the way. Cole could tell she was crying which made him feel like even more of a jerk. "What do you want" She asked him with some venom in her voice. "I came to apologize for not showing up on time" Cole told her. She just stared at him so he continued. "I lost track of time training with the guys by the time I realized I was already late" Cole told her. She just looked at him for a few more moments. "I bet you guys tell that to all your fangirls" She screamed at him then she threw her drink Cole just noticed she had in her hand on him and slammed the door. Cole now wet sighed and made his way back home.

When he got back he instantly took of his suit and walked into the bedroom. "How did it go" Kai asked. Cole looked at him and noticed they all stayed up to hear how it went. "Well if you count being late and her thinking you stood her up a good date then it was nice" Cole said as he flopped down onto his bed. Then Jay burst out laughing. "HAHAHAHAHAHA you were late HAHAHA how could you be late on your first date ever" Jay asked in between laughs? "I lost track of time" Cole said. This got everyone else laughing at him. After the intense laughter stopped Cole had an idea. "Hey guys I really want to make it up to her can you help me" Cole asked them. "Don't worry were here to help" They replied. "Thanks now here's the plan" Cole told them the plan. Afterward everyone went to do their part.

Sarah was brushing her teeth getting ready for bed. Suddenly there was a banging sound from downstairs. She grabbed a sword off the wall and jumped down the stairs. Sitting in her foyer was a kitten who had knocked over a stack of books. "How did you get in here" She asked as she picked it up. As she turned to head back upstairs suddenly a bag was slammed on her and she was drug out the door.

"Let me go" She screamed. She was sitting in a chair with a bag over her head. She heard the door close as someone walked in. They walked up to her and yanked the bag off her head. She saw that the guy who did it was Cole. "Sorry I hope the others were careful when they brought you here" Cole told her. "COLE I'm GOIN TO K….." She never got to finish as Cole interrupted her. "Shhhh don't spoil the moment" Cole said as romantic music started to play. She was totally taken aback by this. Cole pulled out of the chair and onto the dance floor. It was awkward at first but Cole eventually got her to start dancing with him. They then danced the night away enjoying each other's company.

Written by: Spinjago


	4. Tv Troubles

Kai was sitting on the couch staring at the TV. He was watching his favorite show Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja. He loved it so much it had such great characters. Kai was so focused that he didn't hear Cole walking in. "Hey I told you guys already that Dreamworks: Dragons comes on tonight" Cole said as he saw Kai watching TV. "Sorry mudslide maybe next time" was Kai's response. "MUDSLIDE! Listen here dud I've been waiting months for the new season to come on and I'm not letting you ruin it for reruns" Cole screamed. "Well I've never seen this one before" Kai yelled back. While Kai and Cole's screaming match continued elsewhere another ninja was on his way.

Jay was walking down the hall on his way to watch some TV. Jay waited a long time for this so he couldn't help but sing the theme song aloud. "My little Pony My little Pony you'll alwa…" Jay stopped as he opened the door to the living room to see Cole and Kai yelling at each other. Jay raised an eyebrow at this. He didn't know why they were arguing and at this point didn't care as long as they shut up for his show. Jay just walked past them and sat on the couch. He grabbed the remote, turned the volume up past Kai and Cole's screaming and changed the channel.

Kai stopped the moment he heard someone other than The Sorcerer talking. Kai looked at the TV and was appalled. "Jay" He yelled at the ninja sitting on the couch with a goofy grin on his face. "Yes firecracker" Jay said. "I was watching my show" Kai said. "Dude its Saturday you all know I get my ponies on Saturday" Jay replied. "Well not today" Kai said as he tried to take the remote. Jay jumped out of the way. "Dude MLP is way better anyways Randy Cunningham has like no plot what so ever it's dumb" Jay said as he ran from Kai. Cole then joined the chase to try to get the remote. "Yes because a show about midget horses with no plot by the way and so many unimportant characters people swear are so great is just better plus its sexist cause I count only 1 male that is at least semi important and he really doesn't matter that much anyway. Jay just stood there looking at Kai "…..And Randy Cunningham isn't sexist" was all Jay replied with. This made Kai extremely angry as he began chasing Jay again.

Meanwhile Zane was making his way to the TV. I hope tonight episode is as great as last weeks. Zane loved Transformers: Robots in disguise. He walked into the room to see a rather peculiar scene. Everyone was fighting and arguing whilst MLP was on the TV. Zane walked over to the TV box and turned it to Transformers. Jay instantly turned to see what happened to his gals. Zane was watching Transformers which Jay actually liked but at this moment something more important was on. "Zane I was watching that" Jay yelled. Zane turned to him "Oh sorry Jay I thought you guys were having another ninja contest" He said. "I promise after this episode you can have it back" Zane said as he turned back to his show. "No mines on NOW" Jay screamed.

Lloyd was trying to meditate in another room when he heard all the commotion going on. "What are they yelling about" He thought to himself as he went to find out. When he arrived at his destination all heck had broken loose. Zane was watching Transformers while peacefully trying to explain to a screaming Jay why it was better than MLP. Kai and Cole were flat out wrestling on the floor over the remote. Lloyd used his green power to blow a lamp up which got everyone attention. "What is going on here" Lloyd asked? "Well I was watching Randy Cunningham 9th grade ninja just minding my own business when rock for brains over here came in and started yelling at me about his dumb show" Kai was cut off by Cole. "I had already told you guys about Dragons coming on tonight but no Kai started hogging the TV. It didn't help that Jay came in and changed it to his Stupid horse junk" Cole said and was then in turn interrupted by Jay. "You guys know this is what I do every Saturday. I've been doing it for years now. But no then Zane had to come and change it from the new episode to his robots. Ponies are better than Robots Zane" Jay screamed. Zane just politely spoke when it was his turn "I was not aware that they were watching TV anymore as they were running around and wrestling".

Lloyd was just giving that "Really guys" look. He walked over to Kai and took the remote from him. Lloyd opened the guide and set all their shows to record. "There now you all can watch your shows" Lloyd said as he tossed the remote to Zane. "Zane first because he was polite" Lloyd said. "Wow when could TV do that" Cole asked. Lloyd just walked out the room shaking his head as the others settled in for a couple hours of cartoon watching.

Written by: Spinjago


	5. Jay's Delimma

This one is by Kaicecream

One day Jay had to go to the store to pick up some ground beef for Kai because he was cooking that night he used his elemental dragon to fly to the grocery store he landed and dismounted his dragon then made it disappear he walked into the grocery store and went to the meat department the man walked up to the counter.

"Yes sir how may I help you?" he asked.

"I need two pounds of the ground beef" Jay replied.

"Ok coming right up" he said.

While Jay was waiting the song Hey Mickey was on it was pretty catchy Jay began to hum it and tap his foot a moment later the man returned with the beef Jay requested.

"Hey you go sir you have a nice day" he politely said.

"Thanks you too" Jay said.

He was walking to the front as he was about to go to the checkout he could see it was very busy the lines were back up in the isles he was hoping that someone would see that he only had one item and would let him go first but to no avail when it was finally his turn an old lady tapped on his shoulder he turned around.

"Excuse me ninja can you help me reach the bag of salt it's too high for me to reach?" she asked.

"Sure" Jay responded.

She lead him to the salt he helped her get it then went back to the checkout and yet again had to wait in a long line the song Hey Mickey had played at least four times already it was getting really annoying thirty minutes later Jay finally made it out of the store and got home.

"Jay what on earth took you so long?" Kai asked.

"Sorry Kai it was really busy then people asked me to help them and it was just a mess" Jay said.

Jay went off to do some inventing that song Hey Mickey was stuck in his head he kept humming it and tried to think about something else then he decided to change the lyrics up a bit.

"Hey Nya you so fine you so fine you blow my mind hey Nya hey, hey, hey Nya" He sang.

Suddenly he heard laughter from behind him he turned around to see Lloyd and Cole standing there laughing at him.

"Nice song buddy" Cole laughed.

"Man if only Nya could have heard that" Lloyd teased.

"Oh hey guys how long have you been standing there?" Jay laughed nervously.

"Long enough" Cole replied.

"Why don't you sing that to Nya" Lloyd said.

"Are you crazy no way!" Jay yelled.

"Guys it's time for dinner!" Kai called.

"Thank you Kai" Jay whispered.

In the dining room Jay was tense because he was so sure that Cole or Lloyd was going to tell Nya the song he was singing he was for once silent everyone else was talking and laughing and enjoying themselves.

"Hey Jay your awfully quiet" Nya said.

"What song?! I didn't sing that Cole and Lloyd were lying!" Jay ran out of the dining room.

"Was it something I said" Nya was dumbfounded.

"What a weirdo" Kai was shocked at his episode.

Later that night Jay was in the shower he was singing Hey Mickey as he washed his hair then he grabbed his loofa and put soap on it washed himself then started using it as a microphone.

"Hey Nya you so fine you so fine you blow my mind hey Nya hey, hey, hey Nya.

He was unware of Kai and Cole standing outside the shower recording him Kai was snickering and trying so hard not to laugh Jay turned the water off Cole and Kai left the bathroom then quietly closed the door behind them he stepped out of the shower and was drying himself off while singing his song then he brushed his teeth and then went to his room and went to bed the next morning Kai and Cole showed the recording to Nya she blushed just then Jay walked in the dining room.

"Hey guys…what?" Jay asked.

He saw that that Cole and Kai were laughing and Nya was looking shocked and she was blushing Jay was confused then it dawned on him they must have recorded him singing in the shower last night and showed it to Nya.

"You didn't" Jay said.

"Oh yes we did" Kai laughed.

Jay felt like he could die of embarrassment Kai just had to send him to the store yesterday didn't he he would probably never be able to look Nya in the eye again.

"You two are dead" Jay said.

"Whatever Lightning Loving Lunatic" Cole said.

Jay was stayed in his room for the rest of the day too embarrassed to show his face.

I GO MY INSPIRATION FOR THIS WHEN I WAS WORKING MY SHIFT THE RADIO BROKE AND HEY MICKEY PLAYED OVER AND OVER AGAIN FOR EIGHT HOURS STRAIGHT


	6. Genderbender

BY KAICECREAM

Kai was asleep in his bed after a long day of saving Ninjago when something really bright woke him up he yawned and sleepily walked over to the window he peered through his curtains and looked around but saw nothing he went to Jay's room because he was the closest and opened his door he saw Jay sprawled out on his bed snoring loudly whatever was didn't seem to have woken Jay he went outside and looked around but found nothing so he just shrugged and went back to bed the next morning when Kai woke up he felt very different he stretched and felt something touch his back he felt it and it was hair why was his hair all of a sudden so long? And not spiky he stood up and went to look in the mirror the reflection staring back at him was a girl?!.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kaitlyn screamed.

But she realized how high pitched and girly it was she stopped in embarrassment she looked down at herself and sure enough she was a girl she heard knocking on her door.

"Kai are you ok?!" that was Nya's voice.

"Oh yea sorry I hit my…head! On the counter" Kaitlyn tried to sound as normal as possible.

"Ok and dude what's with your scream?" Nya was laughing her head off.

"Ok Kaitlyn you can fix this" Kaitlyn told herself.

"But what on earth happened?! Why am I a woman? a rather good looking one at that man I am soo hot sigh…anyways back to the task at hand"

Kaitlyn was pacing her room thinking of ways she can hide this she put her gi and went into the bathroom and was going to cut her hair when she heard knocking on her door.

"Kai let me in please I need your help" that was Jay and he sounded like he was crying.

"What Jay why are you crying?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Ok please don't laugh at me but when I woke up this morning I found Jade not Jay" Jade cried.

Kaitlyn opened the door pulled Jade in and shut it and locked it she took her mask off to show Jade that she was experiencing the same thing.

"It-It happened to you too?!" Jade was shocked.

"Yea…" Kaitlyn sounded miserable.

"What the heck happened! Why is this happening?" Jade said.

"This is so uncomfortable my gi doesn't fit me anymore" Jade whined.

"You're telling me my head itches so bad" Kaitlyn complained.

"I wonder if Cole and Zane are experiencing this too" Jade wondered.

"Let's go check" Kaitlyn said.

They quietly opened Kai's door Kai peeked out and looked around and saw the coast was clear she and Jay snuck to Zane's room and quietly knocked on the door come in came Zane's girly voice they entered and saw Zelda standing there.

"OK so it's safe to assume this happened to everyone" Jade said.

"Who did this when I found him or her I'm going to clobber them" Kaitlyn was angry.

"I know there are a lot of people out there that probably don't like us but this is just cruel" Jade said.

"What in Ninjago did we do to deserve this?" Zelda said.

Just then then Cole burst through the door and slammed it shut and locked it they laughed at her.

"Nice dress buddy" Jade snickered.

"Stop laughing at me jerks you're in this mess too" Nicole glared but was less intimidating giving her appearance.

"Let's tell Nya maybe she would know what to do" Jade said.

Kaitlyn went to Nya's room she knocked on the door Nya opened it and saw her "brother" wearing gi.

"Kai why are you all covered up like that?" Nya asked.

"Not important please come to Zelda I mean Zane's room" Kaitlyn said.

Nya was confused but she followed Kaitlyn to Zelda's room when she got there she was shocked to find Zelda Jade Nicole and then Kaitlyn took off her mask Nya couldn't help it.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Nya laughed her head off.

"Nya we need your help" Kaitlyn was clearly annoyed.

"I'm sorry it's just hahaha this is so ironic I'm loving it hahahahahahahahaha" Nya fell over clenching her stomach.

"Nya don't you want your lovable Jay back" Jade said.

"OK ok I'm done hehehe aahhh…anyways let's see did anything weird happen lately?" Nya asked.

"Well when I was actually Kai last night I saw a very bright light but when I went to investigate it was gone without a trace" Kaitlyn said.

"Hmm well let's ask Sensei" Nya said.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO" the voices chimed.

"Why not?" Nya asked.

"I don't want Sensei to see me like this" Kaitlyn said.

"Well ask yourself this what's more important your ego or being Kai again" Nya said.

"Sigh fine" Kaitlyn said.

They went to Wu about it after he laughed uncontrollably at them he explained that they could use genderbender tea to turn them back just then Lydia walked in wearing an emerald green dress and had long straight blonde hair with a gold bow in it.

"What are you looking at?" Lydia asked.

"Girl that is like soo cute" Jade teased.

"Look whos talking Jade" Lydia shot back.

Wu took them to Mystake's tea shop everyone that saw them burst into laughter.

"Sensei please hurry this is embarrassing" Nicole was blushing.

"Yea I would like to get out of this ruby red skirt please' Kaitlyn said.

He gave them each the tea and they became Kai Cole Jay Zane and Lloyd again they were relieved to be themselves again but they realized that everyone was still laughing at them and Nya was looking in horror they look down to realize that Lloyd was still in his emerald green dress and the gold bow was still in his hair Kai was still in his ruby red skirt Jay was still in his sapphire blue dress with a frilly glittery blue headband in his hair Cole was still in his obsidian black dress and Zane was still wearing his pearl white dress with a snowflake headdress that was sparkly and glittery almost like Jay's headband they blushed in ducked their heads in embarrassment as they hurried hoe to change.

THE END


	7. Kai's Realm Crystal Adventures 1

Kai was bored out of his mind on a cold winter day. It was way too cold to go outside so he was trapped inside. Power was out so he couldn't even watch TV or play a video game. Everyone else was playing Clue but they excluded Kai after he burned the last game board. As Kai was sitting there dying for something to do he saw through Lloyd's bedroom door and spotted the Realm Crystal. "Maybe just a peek into another realm" Kai said as he made his way over. Kai picked it up and opened a portal not knowing where it led. Kai jumped in. 

Kai landed in a field. Kai looked around and saw a very strange world. There were green pipes everywhere and Kai was pretty sure the sun was glaring at him. Kai was right as the sun actually swooped down trying to hit Kai. "What the heck" Kai yelled as he jumped out of the way. Kai started to run and the sun gave chase. Kai was looking around to check his options. He saw a floating ? mark block. Kai grabbed to toss it at the sun but as he was about to throw it a glowing star came out. Kai was puzzled at this. He grabbed the star and started glowing a rainbow-ish color. Kai felt invincible so he turned around to face the approaching sun. "NINJAGO" Kai yelled as he started using his spinjitzu. Kai hit the sun and it flipped over and fell dead. "I just killed the sun….. Wow I'm awesome" Kai said as he saw a town and made his way over to it.

When he arrived Kai saw a lot of short people with mushroom caps on. "Hi where is this" Kai asked hoping they spoke English. "Oh were in toad town" It answered. "And where is that" Kai asked? "In the mushroom kingdom" It answered. "Cool I guess" Kai said as he walked away. As Kai was walking a man wearing a Green Cap came over. "Hello" He greeted Kai. "Hi" Kai responded. "Sorry it's just you're the only human I've seen here besides my brother and the princesses. "Wait we're the only humans" Kai asked? "Yep I'm Luigi by the way" he told Kai. "I'm Kai nice to meet you" Kai said. They talked to each other for a while then he offered to take Kai to meet his brother and the princess.

Kai was sitting in the dining hall which was very spacious waiting. Just then the doors opened and Luigi came in accompanied by a guy in a Red cap he assumed was his brother. "Hey Kai meet my bro Mario" Luigi said. "Hi nice to meet you" Mario greeted Kai. "Nice to meet you too" Kai responded. They were then joined by Princess Peach. They talked for hours about all their adventures. "And then Nya finally unlocked her true potential and drowned it" Kai said finishing his story. "Nice" Mario and Luigi said. As Mario was beginning to tell his story about the second time he went into space Princess Peaches chair suddenly took off like a rocket heading towards Dark land. "Wha-"Everyone was left dazed in the smoke. "Bowser" Mario and Luigi yelled as they ran after the chair. Kai followed.

They came to grassland. "Where is this" Kai asked? "This is grassland" Luigi told him. "Yeah and we have 7 worlds to go before we reach Darkland and Bowser's castle. "So we have to go through all these lands" Kai asked? "Unfortunately while it makes nintendo so much money yes we do have to do all that work" Mario said. "Well let's just take my elemental dragon" Kai said summoning his dragon. Mario and Luigi stood there mouth agape. "Well hope on" Kai told them. They got on and Kai took off. They flew past all 7 worlds until they reached his castle. They got off and walked in.

When they got inside they saw Kamek still remodeling the castle. "Ok guys lava pit over there and put some dry bones in that tight hallway" He was telling some minions. Mario ran over and stomped on Kamek's head knocking him into the lava pit. This got the attention of Bowser's minions who were completely shocked that the Mario's were there so fast. "We didn't even make the castle a level yet" Some Goomba yelled as stompfest began.

Elsewhere Bowser was flirting with Peach. "Come on honey just one date" He asked? "Eww never" Peach yelled. Just then the door to the throne room burst open revealing the Mario's plus Kai. "Wait….You guys are here already" Bowser asked puzzled as ever? "I didn't hide the warp whistle until world 2 how could you guys possible be here already" Bowser continued? "Because I'm Kai" Kai responded. "Well I'm just about to ask the princess out so give me one minute" Bowser said. Bowser went wide eyed as he saw the Mario's boots descending upon him and Kai in a tornado coming at him. "WAIT" he yelled but it was too late.

Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Kai were riding back to the Mushroom Kingdom in a hot air balloon. "Thanks Mario and Luigi" Peach said and gave them a kiss. Mario and Luigi started blushing. "And thank you Kai" She said giving Kai one. Kai wasn't too thrilled about it. "Well guys I guess I'd better get back to my own world now" Kai said. "Are you sure you can't stay for one slice of cake" Mario asked. "Well" Kai pondered as they landed at the castle.

Back on the Bounty a portal opened up and Kai fell out. He was holding a large strawberry cake. Kai ran into the living room and saw that power was back on and everyone was watching Gravity Falls. "Dang Kai where have you been" Jay asked as he saw Kai come in? "And where did you get that cake" Cole asked drooling? "You guys will never believe this" Kai said as he started his story.

Written By: Spinjago

Author's note: Don't worry were not ignoring your guys story requests some are being written along with this story. Written for Mushroomy Kingdom


	8. Even Dragon's have feelings

It was a cold and stormy night. Lloyd was on his way into the Tea shop. Lloyd couldn't help but feel as he had forgotten something. "What could it be" Lloyd pondered as he opened the door. He walked down the hall to the bedroom. "Hey guy" He said as he entered the room. "Oh hey Lloyd come play fists of fury with us" Kai said not taking his eyes of the TV. "Haha you're not going to suddenly turn it off for Randy Cunningham again are you" Lloyd said as he sat down and picked up a controller.

Outside in the keep roars of anger could be heard. "They forgot me AGAIN" the Ultra Dragon roared. This wouldn't be the first time he was left unfed. It all started after they beat the overlord. They didn't really ride him that often but they never forgot to feed him or just come say hello. Then the nindroids came and he became chopped liver ever since. "And then the tournament comes and now I don't even exist anymore" He yelled. "I guess even the Green Dragon is useless when you can just call one at will" He sighed as he lay down to go to sleep.

Back inside the roaring didn't go unnoticed. "OH No I forgot to feed the dragon again" Lloyd screamed as he ran outside. "Meh let him do it" Kai told Jay who was getting up to help. Lloyd ran up to the keep and opened door. He ran down to the supply closet. Lloyd pulled out an entire 250lbs bag of meat he walked up to the dragons keep and opened the door. "Hey Ulty I got some food for you" Lloyd said as he pushed the bag in. The dragon just snorted at him.

Lloyd was surprised at this. "I'm sorry I forgot to feed you again" Lloyd apologized. The dragon just kept on ignoring him. "Why are you so angry with me" Lloyd asked? The Ultra Dragon suddenly turned around and roared "Oh excuse me I'm sorry I'm angry that you forgot to feed me and basically acknowledge I exist all the time". Lightning strikes could be heard outside Of course Lloyd not being fluent in Draconic had no idea what he was saying but having an elemental dragon of his own had a general concept. "I'm sorry I really haven't been the greatest owner lately" Lloyd said. "Oh and your just now figuring that out" the Ultra Dragon snorted as he scooped up the bag of meat and turned around to enjoy his meal.

Lloyd walked around the Dragon to its face. "Ulty I'm sorry I left you alone all this time" Lloyd said as he started petting the Ultra Dragons snout. "Yeah well I'm sorry after all these years I'm not so forgiving right now" The Ultra Dragon said as he moved his snout. The rain couldn't have been a more fitting ambiance Lloyd though as he walked closer to the dragon. "I'm so sorry I don't know why I ditched you it was stupid. I was supposed to be a good ninja but instead I left a friend all alone for years. I know I can never make up for it but I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry I'm just so sorry" Lloyd broke down. The Ultra Dragon was slightly taken aback by this but he said nothing. Lloyd hopped onto his snout and lay down. "I will make it up somehow I promise" Lloyd said as he started petting him again. The two fell asleep to the sound of the storm raging outside.


	9. Kai goes to the doctor

I'M SORRY I HAVEN'T WROTE A STORY IN A LONG TIME

THIS ONE IS BY KAICECREAM (FINALLY)

One day Sensei Wu was preparing for his students save Zane because he was a robot and he doubted that a robot can get sick to have physicals he called up the doctors and made appointments for each of the others set for tomorrow he headed to the training room to tell them about it he was pretty sure the ninja were in tip top shape but one can never be too careful he entered the training room.

"Hello Ninja" Wu said.

"Hello Sensei we were just getting some training in" Zane bowed.

"I came here to tell you guys that you're going to the doctor tomorrow" Wu said.

Kai's eyes widened "Why?!" He shouted.

"To get physicals that's all just making sure you guys are healthy" Wu said.

"Sensei of course were healthy we are ninja after all" Jay said.

"You're going and that's final" Wu said.

"Yes Sensei" The voices chimed.

After that Wu left and the ninja save Kai went back to training Kai went to his room he didn't want to tell the others but he is really afraid of hospitals they smell all sterile and doctors tell you the worst news plus the shots he hates shots they stick needles in you to give you medicine why can't they just use pills later that evening everyone was in the dining room.

"So I was walking home from the store one day when a man walked up to me and said give me all your cheddar so I told him hey I don't carry cheese on me hahahahaha" Jay finished his joke.

"Really Jay that was the worst" Cole said.

"hahahah" Nya pretended to laugh.

"No comment" Zane said.

"Umm yes that was…funny?" Lloyd said while shrugging.

"Kai why haven't you said anything I was sure you would have told me to shut up or something by now" Jay said.

"Huh? Oh I was just… thinking about… how much I love you guys" He said.

"You feeling ok?" Cole asked.

"What's the matter Kai not feeling so HOT hahahahaha" Jay laughed his head off.

"Oh I feel fine just dandy" Kai said.

"Who are you and what have you done with my brother" Nya said.

"I'm going to go to bed" Kai said.

He left the dining room and hastily went to his room he plopped down on his bed and heaved a sigh he knows that everyone probably thinks something is really wrong with him he got in his pajamas and got in bed he pulled the blanket over him and stared up at the ceiling wringing his hands with worry he really didn't want to go to the doctor the next morning they got up early because their appointments were in the morning they were waiting in the office when the nurse came.

"Jay" She called.

"Be careful Jay" Kai said.

"Um ok" Jay said.

Jay went back with the doctor he was gone for thirty minutes Kai started to worry were they torturing him? Poor Jay was probably in so much pain just then Jay returned and he looked really happy he was licking a lollipop Sensei was the first to speak.

"Well how did it go?" He asked.

"Fine Sensei just as I thought I'm healthy as a horse" Jay said.

"Cole" The nurse called.

Kai was pacing the waiting room as Cole had been gone even longer than Jay was that bad? Maybe they were running horrible tests on poor Cole he can imagine Cole strapped to a metal table screaming as they stick him with needles and inject him with crazy fluids Kai couldn't take it any longer and was about to go bust Cole out when he came back.

"I knew I was in great shape but man I'm in even better shape than I thought" Cole said proudly.

"What took so long?" Kai asked.

"Oh the doctor had an emergency so he had to leave for awhile" Cole said.

"Oh ok" Kai was still not convinced.

"Lloyd" The nurse called.

"Stay safe bro keep your head up" Kai said.

"Um thanks for the words of encouragement" Lloyd said.

Lloyd wasn't gone that long before he came back looking a little concerned he came and sat down staring at the floor.

"What's the matter Lloyd" Kai worried.

"Sigh I have some bad news" Lloyd said sadly.

"What?" Wu asked.

"Sigh I'm perfectly fine hahaha I had you guys going" Lloyd laughed.

"Don't do that I thought you were dying or something" Kai glared.

"Kai" The nurse called.

Kai gulped it was finally his turn he lead through some double doors where they took him to a scale and weighed him so they would know how much poison to give him then they checked his height then he was taken to a small room with an examination table and some chairs the nurse got out some equipment she put that cuff thing on his arm and it began squeezing Kai was really nervous was it going to squeeze the life out of him? Then she got out the thermometer and put it under his tongue Kai was pretty sure she did that so he couldn't scream when the torturing starts she pulled the thermometer out when it beeped then she got a tongue suppressor.

"Open wide and say aah" She instructed.

He did as he was told then she looked in his eyes and ears and nose then she was writing on a clipboard after she finished she typed some junk in the computer.

"Ok sit tight the doctor will be here in a minute" She said before stepping out.

Kai was nervously looking around this was his tomb where he was going to be sacrificed by the evil doctor he saw the bio hazard box probably were they put your heart after removing it just then the doctor came in with his creepy stethoscope and white coat.

"Hello Kai how are you today?" He asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know so what method of torture are you going with" Kai glared.

"Hahahahaha a bit nervous are we well don't worry it will be easy and painless now is anything hurting or bothering you?" He asked.

"No" Kai replied still glaring.

After his exam Kai was told that he was due for a flu shot that he didn't want they practically had to drag him to the immunizations floor he was in the waiting room with a bunch of sniffling kids who didn't want their shots either he sat down in the pink kiddie chair with his arms crossed when they called him he went back from the waiting room the other ninja heard.

"AAAH OH MY GOODNESS THAT'S PAIN WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO ME!" Kai screamed.

He freaked out the kids and after that they went home listening to Kai "traumatizing" tale about his visit.

THE END


End file.
